


Call Them Family

by a_little_hazy



Series: Blue Sonder AU [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blue Sonder (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, I impulse wrote this don't mind meee, Mild descriptions of death, Songfic, Techno just really cared about his family guys, anyway, i guess?, its inspired by a song, just random demons tho, light fluff, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy
Summary: All Techno ever needed was Wilbur. That's how Techno felt until they came to Earth.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Blue Sonder AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005300
Comments: 14
Kudos: 337
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	Call Them Family

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song Call Them Brothers by Regina Spektor, which I have been listening to on loop for the past 3 days. Go listen to it.

Techno remembers being told once, when he was young, that demons weren't made whole. There was always some sort of emptiness in them, which most demons tried to fill with power or riches or food. That they would forever be seeking their completion, but few would ever find it. Techno had never understood it. He felt fine alone. He had little purpose outside of surviving each day, but that is how it's always been. Techno was fine like that. Techno had never really understood his emptiness that until he found Wilbur.

With Wilbur, Technoblade felt so much more  _ whole _ . He was almost convinced that he and Wilbur were two halves, split apart upon creation, and framed as a whole. Two pieces who had the memory of family ripped away from them when they broke apart. Neither of them said anything, and they never would, but Techno was sure Wilbur felt the same way. Two halves in the world, trying to feel whole.

Techno considers himself lucky to have found his other half. He sees the looks in other demon's eyes as they draw their last breath and knows that they've never felt the completeness he feels with Wilbur. The words he was told ring in his head, that few demons find what makes them whole. He pities them. If only a little. Every day he returns to Wilbur and feels happy and safe, and he feels whole.

He might've become king, but the completion he feels from that is false. Artificial. It doesn't quell the ache in his chest he feels without Wilbur. He might have ruled the small world they knew, but Techno knew that the satisfaction was never true. That kind of completion is for demons who felt empty.

All Techno ever needed was Wilbur. That's how Techno felt until they came to Earth. That's how he felt until he met Phil and was given a home and a caring hand and kind words. Until he felt protected, under Phil's watchful gaze. With Phil, he felt a little piece of himself slide nicely into the puzzle. A tiny shard he never knew was missing. Maybe Techno was more empty than he thought. Perhaps he had more space to fill.

He knew that was true when they stumbled upon Tommy in the woods one day and took him into the family, how everything felt a little more complete with Tommy's presence. But there was still something missing. A little pang in Techno's heart that told him  _ just one more thing. Find it. Keep it close. _

Tubbo was brought home one day, and Techno knew. The way Tubbo smiled, and fit in perfectly, and filled the last seat at Phil's dining table. Something in Technoblade felt happy. Content. Something deep inside told him that  _ this was his. Protect it _ . And he did. With all his heart and everything he had, Techno protected what made him feel whole. His family.

He found his father and his brothers. Now he knows who they are.


End file.
